


SONIC: Sonic.Exe Rises

by Alec0315



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic.EXE -Freeform, Sonic.exe - Character - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Amy Rose, Best Friends, Blood Writings, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blushing, Bunny Girl, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Chaos Emeralds, Creepypasta, Dark Character, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Demon Powers, Domestic Violence, F/M, First Love, Forests, Friendship, Green Eyes, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Master Emerald, Mephiles the Dark (Mentioned), Minor Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog, Minor Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mystery Stories, Night Terrors, Non-Canonical Violence, Oblivious Sonic the Hedgehog, One True Pairing, Origin Myths, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Running, Shy Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic.exe, Super Hedgehog, Threats of Violence, True Love, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: Set After Sonic Colors, Sonic Black Knight, Sonic Secret Rings, Sonic Forces, Sonic GenerationsSonic and his friends were having a good time until some bloody things happen Literally Bloody...a Demon Figure starts torturing and Abusing his friends when not looking...and Sonic is trying to find the Demonic Creature and when He does...He vows to Avenge his friends...Will Sonic win or Will the Demonic Hedgehog Kill him too?





	1. The Legend of Sonic.Exe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEGA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SEGA).



> This Is the First time I am Creating a Sonic.Exe Fic to be honest I am going to be better than how other people fail to create it with Sonic vs Sonic.Exe one of the good ones Sonic.Exe: Legend of the Demon is good...I like that one...But Everything else sucks because they have real people...Okay Sonic is on earth with no humans It's not Sonic X which is about Sonic meeting Humans...That was just another Earth...Also The Anime It self is not CANON!!, Wait no Actually It is but It has a lot of Non Canon stuff like Sonic liking Amy...Which isn't Canon...Because Canon Sonic is Single...

 

* * *

  _-Act 1 Green Hill 2:15 Am Morning, Plains_

Sonic runs in Green hill but then he stops "Okay...I'm wiped out, I better find Tails and Knuckles they get really bored without me." Sonic says before running at Beyond Lightning Speed leaving a Blue Trail...and quickly sees Tails flying around..."HEY!!, GET DOWN HERE!" Sonic shouts jumping and waving his hands..."Hey Sonic!" Tails says finally descending down...and then landing on the forest like peach land...with some lamps turned on."Hey Where is knuckles?!" Sonic asks before Tails looks left and right "WHAT?!, He Was just with me I swear...Maybe he ran the wrong way." Tails says before Sonic runs ahead of him "HEY!!, WAIT!!!" Tails shouts flying after Sonic...which finds Knuckles..."Echidna!!, You have to Start Listening to Tails!" Sonic shouts before he glares at him "Okay Hedgehog but That Fox was just Always Speeding ahead of me." Knuckles says walking beside the two...and then as they go...footsteps slow before speeding up "Okay...Someone's coming!" Knuckles shouts before Tails rolls his eyes "Probably Amy." Tails says before The Pink Hedgehog grabs onto Sonic hugging him..."HEY GET OFF ME, LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT KIDS!!!" Sonic shouts in disgust...as he pushes her away from himself."Oh Come on Sonic...I love you." Amy says before Sonic glares at her "Well I hate you..." Sonic says before pushing her away..."Sonic please..." Amy says before Knuckles grabs her rear shoulder "Hey...Leave him alone, You can't win his heart...He's single and prefers friends not lovers..." Knuckles says before Amy runs back but grabs Sonic's hand pulling him to the Campfire...then a bunch of Chili-dogs appear and Sonic grabs one "HA!!!, YES, Chili Hot Dogs!!!" Sonic shouts before Shadow snatches 2 Chili Dogs..."Hey Hedgehog!, You can't have all those Hot Dogs to your self!" Shadow shouts before Tails sits down "Hey Sonic remember one of those wisps?" Tails asks before Sonic looks at him "Yeah...I like that Blue one?, The Zig Zag Laser one I think..." Sonic says before Tails looks at him "But Honestly If you and Jet had a Rematch Would you run or Use your Board?" Tails asks before Sonic looks at him "Well...Board The Running thing is cheating...Because the Rules know I would win on ground...Easily and every time." Sonic says before Knuckles waves his hand "Hey Guys...SIT DOWN!!!" Knuckles shouts covering his ears "AHH!!!, You guys...This isn't a party okay?" Knuckles asks before Sonic sits down...and then Blaze sits down..."I mean...It's not...But Knuckles...Why are you eating all the Chili Dogs?" Blaze asks before Knuckles looks at Sonic..."So...Sonic are you Jealous because Super Hedgehog Kid version of You...has green eyes and yours has red eyes?, I mean Classic Sonic with Super Form...with Green Eyes is a perfect call back from Goku being a Super Saiyan." Tails asks before everyone freaks out "OH GOD The God of Heavens Goku??!?, The Saiyan Guy?!?" Sonic asks freaked out spitting out his half of Chili Dog..."Yes That Goku...The one with Ultra Instinct." Knuckles says before Sonic shivers in fear "Stop Saying I look like Goku...Super Saiyan...Maybe Super Hedgehog is a Rip off but Still...He'd Beat me..." Sonic says before Rogue sits down "And Shadow...What happened to Omega?" She asks before he glares at her "I think He is alone looking for his Clones...He's trying to make a Army, Or not..." Shadow replies before Amy wraps her arms around Sonic..."AMY!!" Sonic shouts pushing her face away from him "Get out of my Face Already...Jeez...You're so Immature." Sonic shouts in annoyance and then Tails glares at her "Amy I would leave Sonic alone before He kills you." Tails says before Knuckles the fox..."Hey...Sonic wouldn't kill anyone!" Knuckles says before he hears some loud footsteps there's the Robotnik and he sits down "Apparently I wanted to make it up to you guys...So Can I join?" Eggman asks before Sonic smirks "Only If you promise not to destroy the Fire..." Sonic says before Robotnik nods and sits down...and then Knuckles finds Tails staring at Cream..."Hey...Tails." Knuckles says shaking him...he is frozen..."HEY!!, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Knuckles says before Tails looks at her again..."So Cute..." Tails says in a trance of love and then Knuckles slaps Tails...and he looks at Knuckles confused "HEY!! KNUCKLES YOU'RE MEAN!!!" Tails shouts before Knuckles pokes him with Sonic..."You like her?" Sonic asks poking him..."Huh?, Huuuuuuh?" Knuckles asks poking him...Amy joins in as she pushes him towards the Bunny Girl..."Come on...You can do It." Amy says before is interrupted by a Large Shout..."HEY Guys Sit down I got something to tell you all..." Robotnik says before everybody sits down...including Espio and Silver who just arrived..."Okay..." Espio says before Robotnik puts his hands together..."Okay...So Last time Anybody came here...There was a Demon lurking in these woods...and he looked just like You Sonic..." Eggman says pointing at Sonic "Like Me?!" Sonic freaks out and then Robotnik looks at everybody "And...He has Black back eye with Red Pupils...and he has Blood dripping from his sharp Teeth...with a menacing smile and his bloody chin...Blood stained Eyes...with Blood on his gloves and He hunts down anyone living with the woods...and He can Fly, Jump high...Torture you...and Once He wrote on the Trees and Houses once he killed someone...and He is very strong...He broke a Tree with One punch...and a door once..." Robotnik says in a mysterious tone and Amy and Blaze started Hugging each other..."What's Next?" Sonic asks carelessly before Robotnik glares at him "His Nickname is Evil Sonic...and He is like a Evil Clone or Twin of you...Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnik says as he looks at him "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic shouts before speeding away from the Camp Fire...and hides behind a Tree..."He's gonna get me!" Sonic shouts in fear before rushing back..."So You'll believe me?" Eggman asks before Sonic nods..."I'm gonna have nightmares." Knuckles says going into his tent..."But Firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrst." Sonic says pushing Tails towards the Bunny..."How about Make ourselves a love story..." Sonic says shoving Tails back causing him to stumble and look back "Come on Sonic...That's not fair." Tails whines blushing and he runs away...but Amy shoves him back and he sits unintentionally next to Cream..."Hi Tails..." Cream says before Amy and Sonic watch behind their tents...Tails blushes and says nothing..."Um...Hey there..." Tails says before she smiles at him... _"What do I say?, WHAT DO I SAY?!...Man She Is Cute!!!" Tails thinks inside of his head..._ "What were you doing?" She asks before Tails looks at her..."Eating Chili Dogs and We heard a Scary Story...Hey Egghead what's the Sonic Clone's name again?" Tails asks before Eggman turns around at him "Sonic.EXE Or Evil Sonic, Evil Clone Sonic." Robotnik says before Tails looks back on Cream..."Called the Legend of Sonic.EXE a Clone of Sonic." Tails says before Cream looks at him "Yeah...Tails I need to tell you something really important." Cream says looking down and then Tails looks at her...and she turns her head to him blushing "I...I'm in love with you." She says before Tails blushes...Sonic and Amy look at him "Now Tell her..." Sonic whispers before Tails looks at her "I...also have feelings for you Cream." Tails says before She hugs him..."Then Promise me something." She says nuzzling in his chest..."What?" Tails asks blushing before Cream looks at him "Promise that You'll protect me no matter What." Cream says before Tails looks at her..."Okay..." Tails says and then escapes her grip and runs to Sonic "DAMN IT SONIC!!, I'M NOT READY TO HAVE A SON YET OKAY?!?!?" Tails asks before Sonic smirks "Oh Yeah Sure..." Sonic says shoving Tail's Right Shoulder...and he startles backwards..."Tails come on...Now Ask her on a Date and Kiss her..." Amy says before Tails crosses his arms while blushing "No." Tails says before the flash of the Evil Sonic in Sonic's Mind...with a Large Smile and Glowing Red Pupils with his Black Back Eyes...bleeding...laughing...Sonic in his tent sleeps beside Tails...who is sleeping back turned...then leaves and goes to sleep inside Cream's tent...and she smiles at him...before they both fall asleep but Sonic who is struggling while Sleeping...The Evil Blue Hedgehog keeps Giggling...

* * *

 _-In Sonic's Dream...Mid night...3:01 PM_  

Sonic walks into the woods only to hear a Menacing Laugh...that rings his ears "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" It laughs before he goes into the woods but he looks at Tails's dead body with his throat slit...and bleeding..."AHHH!!!, TAILS NO!!" Sonic shouts in fear and then he looks in front of a Cabin that is in blood but the lettering and pattern reveals a Message Clearly Saying 'SONIC.EXE WAS HERE' in red Blood and Sonic steps backwards and sees Shadow's Eyeless lifeless Body...his eyes poked out and His Chest Cut open bleeding..."AHHHH!!!, SHADOW OH MY GOD!" Sonic shouts covering his eyes and then He sees another Bloody Message...that reads (TO SAVE THEM IS TO KILL ME SONIC THE HEDGEHOG) the Culprit was taunting Sonic...and then Sonic starts to get enraged but as he steps forward a Blue Figure Hedgehog with bleeding Sharp Teeth on his chin and his gloves and His Black and Red Pupiled eyes walks towards the Modern Sonic...and he steps back "No!, Get away from me..." Sonic says in fear stepping back but the Evil Hedgehog walks forward and lunges at Sonic..."NO!!" Sonic shouts running away but the Evil Hedgehog grabs his foot making him trip on the ground...and when he turned back He was gone...and when he looked forward Sonic.EXE was right behind him...and he turns around "What do you want with me?" Sonic asks before Sonic.EXE looks at him "I want You...Sonic the Hedgehog!, And Your Friends soul was delicious their flesh were surely tasty!! Don't You realize the only way to Save them Is to Kill me?" Sonic EXE asks before Sonic looks at him in rage "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS!?!" Sonic asks and the Blue Evil Hedgehog glares at him "Just Played and Tortured them..." Sonic EXE says before Sonic turns his fear expression to the eyes of Rage "I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" Sonic shouts lunging at the Hedgehog pinning him down to the ground then Sonic.EXE smiles "That's It...Give in to your anger...RIP ME APART!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic punches him..."What's Wrong?, Don't Hold back...Come on Punch me Harder!!" Sonic.EXE Begs as Sonic punches him harder..."HARDER!!!" Sonic.EXE Mocks as Sonic punches him bleeding from his mouth..."USE YOUR ANGER!!" Sonic.EXE shouts as Sonic punches him again...and then He grabs his arm "Too Weak." Sonic.EXE says before scratching Sonic's Left Cheek...and he screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sonic Screams and then he wakes up panting...and looks at his left cheek...It now has Red Blood Marks...and It was shining like Morning...Knuckles was not sleeping beside him...and Tails wakes up taking Cream's hand...holding it "Hey..." Tails says looking at her...and then looks at the distance "This is a nice Weather for a Date...Oh A House..." Tails says going inside the House...and in the door...and Sonic appears in the corner of the room with his knees out...shivering...and then Tails gets confused "Sonic?, What is it?" Tails asks before Sonic shivers "Sonic.EXE is real..." Sonic shivers before Tails looks at him "Sonic.EXE don't worry Sonic He's just a Legend It's not like he's real or something..." Tails reassures before Sonic shakes his head "But I saw him at Night in the woods..." Sonic says before Tails rolls his eyes "It's a Legend like I said..." Tails says before Sonic looks at him..."Not a Legend..." Sonic says before He looks at him "Did you see nightmares or something?, You know those aren't real...right?" Tails asks before Sonic shivers and then in a flash sees the Blood Stained Blue Hedgehog behind Tails...that grins at him "HA HA HA HA HA!!" Sonic.EXE laughs before he turns his head away...and the Demon was gone..."AH!" Sonic says running into a Room..."Sonic I thought you were brave You Scaredy cat!!, I'm gonna have to kill you with the Sword." Tails says before Knuckles follows Sonic by bashing in the door...and going to the room..."Nah...I'm gonna get a Tranquilize bullet." Knuckles says ruffling in a bag...and loads it..."Okay Sonic...If You don't want me to shoot you...You better calm down." Knuckles threatens before Sonic runs and Knuckles shoots his arm...and He looks at his arm "The Bullet is faster than I am...or maybe It's just my Kryptonite." Sonic says before falling asleep and then Tails shakes Knuckles "HEY DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Tails shouts grabbing the Tranquilize Pistol away from Knuckles..."Alright...Let's see if there's a table here..." Knuckles says looking at the room which is dark but turns the light on...and He sees a nice looking table beside a window..."Where's the bed tho?" Tails asks as he walks towards another room It has 9 Beds...Counting Sonic, Knuckles, Rogue, Silver, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Of Course Me...It's Enough...and then Shadow teleports in "Okay...Guys Why are we sleeping to this house?" Shadow asks before Tails looks at him "We are currently trying to sleep somewhere nicer than the Tents...We left nothing there thankfully." Tails says before sitting in the table...with Cream..."I cannot believe you shot me with a Tranquilizer Pistol!!" Sonic shouts freaking out before Knuckles rolls his eyes "Sonic Please Quit it..." Knuckles says punching him..."Hey!!" Sonic says before is stabbed through the arm with a Sword..."AHHHHH!!!!, STOP EXPLOITING MY WEAKNESSES!!!" Sonic shouts pulling the Swords out... _"I think I found Sonic's Kryptonite..." Knuckles thinks inside of his head..._

* * *

  _Cream and Tails's Date..._

Tails then gets a Letter...that reads...

_Tails!, I'm telling you...This ** ~~Demonic~~  **EVILHedgehog is coming to get me...Looks like what I said was really real...I don't have time!, Please Hide before he gets you...It's not a Myth...Get Sonic...Make him face his fears...At this point He's the only one that can stop this Insane Dark Sadistic Torturing Demon...Don't Go into the Woods Alone...That's what He wants...To Lure you in and Kill you Silently..._

_-Dr. Ivo Robotnik_

Tails then puts the letter down...and in a flash Sonic rushes to the room and takes the Letter...and runs back to show everyone...

"I'm telling you...This EVIL Hedgehog is coming to get me...Looks like what I said was really real...I don't have time!, Please Hide before he gets you...It's not a Myth?" Shadow reads making Amy, Rogue and Knuckles shake..."Evil Hedgehog?, Oh my god we're dead...We're all gonna die." Knuckles says before Amy grabs the Letter...and looks at the rest..."...Get Sonic...Make him face his fears...At this point He's the only one that can stop this Insane Dark Sadistic Torturing Demon..." Amy reads and shakes "How is Sonic gonna beat him? He's scared shivering in the Corner...He's never dared to go outside Ever since." Amy says before Silver takes the Note..."...Don't Go into the Woods Alone...That's what He wants...To Lure you in and Kill you Silently...Dr. Ivo Robotnik." Silver reads before he puts the letter down..."Guys...I'm thinking that Evil Hedgehog Killed Robotnik so He wrote the note as fast as he could..." Knuckles comments before Sonic shivers on the couch..."Fraidy cat...Really?, Our Fastest Member is shivering...He's not daring to face that Demon, and We need him..." Amy says before Sonic shivers with widened Eyes..."He's also the weakest member of our team..." Shadow says before Knuckles glares at him "What do you mean Weakest?!" Knuckles asks before Shadow looks down "I'm afraid Sonic has not Train his Strength or Power...He trained with the Ninjas to Increase his Speed but Lacks Physical Strength..." Shadow says before Knuckles looks up "Okay...Then I'll do it." Knuckles says before Shadow looks at him "Just because You're strong...He's gonna be Stronger...If Sonic was brave enough He'd know how to defeat this Crazy Clone Sonic EXE!" Shadow says before Silver looks at them in fear "You're both gonna Die!!" Silver shouts before Blaze puts her palm over his mouth..."Guys I think Tails should go..." Blaze says before Knuckles shakes her "But He'll kill Tails Too!!!" Knuckles shouts before looking at Shadow..."Well I don't wanna die and You also don't so He has to go." Shadow says before Knuckles shakes him "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING YOU CAN'T JUST SACRIFICE OUR BEST FRIEND!!!" Knuckles shouts shaking him repeatedly..."Would you rather get Sonic to face his fears...Because That would make our lives a lot easier..." Shadow asks before Knuckles looks at him "Yes That's Exactly what I want you to do..." Knuckles says before Shadow nods "Okay then...Tails doesn't have to go." Shadow says before Tails shakes his head "No...I'll go." Tails says before Shadow looks at him with worry "But You'll die...He's as Fast as Sonic..." Shadow says before looking at Tails "Then That's a Risk I have to take." Tails says before Shadow looks at him "But What about you and Cream's date?, If you die...It's impossible..." Knuckles says before Tails shakes his head..."I'm Sorry...I have to do this." Tails says before pushing the doors open then Knuckles and Shadow attempt to Run after him "TAILS DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!!!" Knuckles says with slight tears in his eyes knowing his fate...and Shadow tries to run after him but he is already far away and Tails looks back at them and smiles "Farewell...My Friends." Tails says before grabbing his flashlight turning it on and heading to the woods...and Knuckles Kneels...and punches the ground "NO!!, This is so Stupid...He's throwing himself right to Death...and All because Sonic can't do it...This wasn't suppose to happen." Knuckles sobs with angry tears and Shadow looks at him "This whole thing is freaking me out...This isn't fair!" Shadow says in frustration before they see Tails completely gone...

* * *

 

  _Tails's P.O.V_

Tails walks to the woods only to hear a Menacing Insane Laugh...and he turns around...with the lights flashing nothing but Dead Animals were there...and Blooded Dear...then a Pig that has been split in half...blooded..."Who did this?" Tails asks with worry before looking at the tree that has a Bloody Message... _I'm going to Get You..._ and then behind Tails the Camera focuses on the Evil Hedgehog's Blue Quills from a bush before he slowly goes inside the Bush...and then Tails turns around hearing the Rustling and he moves the leaves nothing was there...and then The Evil Blue Hedgehog is no where to be found but Stands up from another bush before crouching to hide in the bush and then Tails looks there but feels a Scratch and his Flashlight flips to the ground as he goes through the forest to get it...he goes through the forest...and as he picks up the Flashlight he hears a Loud Menacing Laugh...and slashes Tail's arm which causes the Flashlight to flip but he catches it and looks left and right...before the Evil Hedgehog appears in front of him..."S-S-Sonic?, No you're not him...You're a monster." Tails says before the Evil Hedgehog opens his mouth revealing his sharp teeth..."I'm going to...Get...You." The Evil Sonic says in a sing song voice...and then Tails gasps before running away flying and the Evil Sonic is flying behind him getting closer and closer..."HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The Evil Hedgehog laughs in a menacing tone of voice...and Tails looks to the Far Away house in fear "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails shouts before the Evil Sonic grabs his legs and pulls him closer to him...and then Tails uses his flash light to shine his eyes which causes him to let go and cover his eyes "GAH!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Tails runs closer and closer to the Cabin..."Heh Heh Heh...I guess I have to kill you later." Sonic.EXE says before teleporting away...and Tails thankfully made it to the house...despite Tails and Shadow's Surprised Expressions..."You're Alive!" Knuckles shouts in relief and he notices left and right forearm with a red Mark..."You're hurt..." Knuckles says before Shadow looks at them "Did he Scratch you?" Shadow asks before Tails freaks out and looks behind him "I don't know...But Something Scratched me." Tails says looking at his cracked Flash Light...and then he heads back in the house..."I think Eggman was right...It wasn't a Myth There's a Monster hiding in the Forest behind the woods..." Tails explains which startles everyone..."AHHH!!!" Silver whimpers before looking at Sonic..."We better get everyone to help Sonic..." Shadow says before they go to the Shivering Sonic..."Sonic!" Tails shouts startling him..."w-w-What?" Sonic says fearfully before Knuckles shakes him "Snap out of it." Knuckles says as he shakes him "W-Why?, He's gonna get me." Sonic says fearfully before Knuckles grabs him and shakes him "You're the only one we Know that Can 99% Kill this Demon...Now Come just face your fears." Shadow adds before Sonic moves away..."I can't...I'm not brave anymore, I'm just..I'm sorry but I'm not the Sonic you knew anymore." Sonic says looking down into his knees..."Come on Sonic...We all know for sure that You have the Ability to Stop this Demon...Now We need you to get out there for us, Protect us like you once did." Blaze says before Sonic looks away..."I can't." Sonic says before Silver grabs him "Listen...All this time You've encouraged us...and Whenever you were knocked down You just bounced back...and You have saved us So Many Times...And You have to do It again...Please Sonic!!!" Silver begs before Shadow looks at him "And Bring back the Sonic that Destroyed plenty of robots the Sonic that never gave up The One That Sent the Meteor into space...The One That Had the Will to keep Fighting!!!" Shadow begs before Sonic looks down thinking about the memories...

_Sonic's Memories..._

_"I'm Sonic!, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic says before carrying Elise in his arms and running away from homing Missiles...and escapes...(Sonic 06)_

_"Hey Tails!, Long time no See!" Sonic says before Tails looks at the Blue Hedgehog... (Sonic 06)_

_"Eggman!, Let's get this party started." Sonic says before running towards the Ship (Sonic Heroes...)_

Sonic then changes his feared face to a more confident face...and looks at Shadow..."Okay Shadow...I'll be Brave." Sonic says smiling and then Knuckles smiles "Now This is the Sonic that I needed to see..." Knuckles says before Sonic looks at Tails "But Tails be careful He's strong." Sonic says looking at Tails's 3 Scratch Marks on both arms...and then Sonic goes into the room..."But Firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrst...." Sonic says pushing Tails again..."OH NO NOT THIS AGAIN!!!, AHHHH SONIC NO!!!" Tails shouts as Sonic pushes him towards Cream "Go on a Sweet Date with your Bunny Friend over here...Okay Bye!" Sonic says running into the room to get some sleep..."SONIC SERIOUSLY?!?!, YOU SUCK!" Tails shouts blushing before looking at Cream completely asleep on the table..."Yep Now That Date can be tomorrow I just wasted this Beautiful Morning." Tails says before carrying her to her bed and He sleeps on his..."Sonic...Why are you giving me Romance Advice if You don't love anyone to begin with?" Tails asks angrily before falling asleep...and then Sonic opens his eyes "I will...Kill you Evil Sonic!" Sonic vows before falling asleep...

 


	2. Cream and Tails's Date (TaiReam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So The Popular Canon Taiream...Will be more of a Role...But Sonic.EXE is going to ruin their fun after They go on a Date...As they go for a walk no...Basically Cream will drop a Heart Bracelet and again as Tails tries to get it Gets Scratched That's Spoiling...I don't care about Spoiling anymore...

* * *

 

_-Morning Cabin the Forest Woods 3:02 Am_

Sonic wakes up as Tails, Shadow, Amy, Espio, Silver, Cream and Knuckles..."Man I can't believe Robotnik is dead." Sonic says before Tails looks at him "Yeah...I really trusted him." Tails says before Sonic looks back at him "Well...There are times Where I trusted him..." Knuckles says before Espio looks at them "But I can't believe You didn't Invite our Favorite Bee Charmy." Espio says before Silver looks at him "No one Likes Charmy He's annoying!!!" Shadow says before Knuckles smirks looking at Sonic who smiles back "Hey...Sonic let's get Cream and Tails together...Ha Ha..." Knuckles says before Tails was listening and starts blushing...then runs away..."OH NO YOU NEED TO BE WITH YOUR GIRL!!!" Sonic says speeding in front of him and grabbing him then pushing him on Cream's bed...who is still sleeping...and then Knuckles punches him "Go Wake her up...So You can date her HA HA HA!" Knuckles shouts before Tails looks at him threateningly "Knuckles...I am going to kill You after this..." Tails says before Sonic shoves his back...and he stumbles forwards holding Cream's hand...and tickling Cream's ear..."Tails Stop that...It hurts." Cream says before looking at Tails...and he blushes "Sorry..." Tails says before Amy shoves Cream towards Tails "HEY!" Cream shouts before Amy giggles..."Do you want to go on a Date with me?" Tails asks before Cream looks back..."Um...I would love to." Cream says before looking at Tails..."Let's go..." Tails says before Sonic and Amy push them out the door...while Silver and Shadow are opening the two doors..."Alright Have Fun..." Sonic says with a closed eyes and sarcastic smile..."Heh Heh Heh..." Sonic chuckles before Tails turns back at Knuckles "I hate you Knuckles!" Tails says before he keeps walking..."Do You think We went to far?" Knuckles asks before Sonic shakes his head "I'm sure he did just fine..." Sonic says before looking at them disappearing..."Guys..." Shadow says before Sonic looks at him "What?" Sonic asks curiously before He shakes his head "What about Sonic.EXE?, He's hiding in those woods...and He could kill them both." Shadow says before Sonic shakes his head "They're not going there...They're going into our Former Camp Fire..." Sonic says before smirking at him "Don't Worry..." Sonic reassures as Tails sits down at the no longer lit Camp Fire...and then He takes out a match and lights the fire before finding wood and stacking it...and sits on a log..."Hey Tails I got something for you..." Cream says before Tails looks at her "What is it?" Tails asks before She reaches into her pocket to pull out a 210 mm (Wrist Size) sized hearted Bracelet all a round that would fit into a 155 mm sized Wrist...and She smiles "What does it do?" Tails asks taking the Bracelet "Well...So You can remember me and To Wish you good luck...also You're my hero." Cream says smiling before Tails hugs her "Thank you...Cream." Tails says still hugging her and then She hugs back..."You're welcome." Cream replies before Amy and Sonic watch again "Okay...I think things are going just as planed." Amy says before Sonic looks at her "No...Not really...They haven't kissed yet even." Sonic says angrily before he sees them Kiss..."Never mind you're right." Sonic says before Amy looks at him "This is exactly why You need to be patience." Amy says before Sonic runs away before Tails looks behind him "Sonic?" Tails asks before he holds Cream's hand looking for him...and he goes into the forest to look for him..."Wait Don't Go There...It's Dark and Creepy..." Cream says with a worried expression..."Don't Worry...I have a flash light." Tails says before he goes with her to the Woods...He hears a Evil Menacing Laugh..."HA HA HA HA HA!!" a Demonic Voice laughs before Tails looks back...and then suddenly Tails takes the Bracelet off before Cream grabs it "Hold on to this..." Tails says before She nods nervously...and then Tails hears the laugh again..."HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The Demonic Voice laughs as Tails starts to go forward then Cream trips dropping the Bracelet to the grassy in the Woods..."My Bracelet!" Cream shouts before Tails looks at her "I'll get it..." Tails says before crouching and going past the bush then as he goes to reach for the Bracelet before a Peach Arm grabs his and pulls him down on the ground...and he is faced in front of the Evil Hedgehog Sonic.EXE "No...Not you again." Tails says before the Evil Hedgehog grabs Tails's arm..."Now It's time to Die!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before pulling Tails to the ground slamming his chin...making it bleed..."AHH!!!" Tails screams before getting up holding his mouth and chin wound...Sonic.EXE then grabs the Bracelet and throws it at Tails...who catches it "Give this to the others..." Sonic.EXE mocks before Tails runs away with the Bracelet...but Sonic.EXE Teleports in front of him "On Second Thought...Who cares about the Bracelet?!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Tails steps back in fear and Sonic.EXE Lunges at him before Biting Tails...blood splattering on the trees...and then He looks at the Dead Tails completely Lifeless and with a blooded chin and mouth...and a bleeding face...then Cream looks at the body covering her mouth..."Tails!!" Cream shouts before grabbing the Bracelet and Sonic.EXE turns around facing her...and she screams before running back to the Cabin or House...and Sonic.EXE chases after her "You can't Run you little Bunny!!!" Sonic.EXE says as He teleports in front of her right as he was gonna claw her She turns around but then soon to see Sonic.EXE on the ground unconscious...and then sees Sonic looking at the Evil Hedgehog "That's What you get!!" Sonic says before grabbing Cream and puts the Bracelet around her wrist and Speeds back to the House...and then as soon as they leave the Demonic Hedgehog gets up..."Oh That Annoying Hedgehog again..." Sonic.EXE says before laughing and disappearing into the bushes...and then Knuckles looks at Sonic and the Bunny Girl...before noticing that Tails isn't with them..."Sonic...Where's Tails?" Knuckles asks in worry before Sonic looks down and Cream is crying..."Tails is dead..." She sobs before Sonic looks down with anger shaking in him "No!, That Monster...He'll pay for this." Knuckles says kneeling down and punching the ground...and then Knuckles soon notices the Bracelet looped around Cream's wrist...and takes it..."What is this thing?" Knuckles asks before Sonic looks at it "It looks like a Good Luck Bracelet." Sonic says squeezing it..."Tails...Grrr...He's gonna pay!!" Sonic shouts in anger before going back into the house..."I knew It Tails is Dead!!" Shadow shouts before Shoving Sonic back with his left wrist with the Bracelet..."This is Your Fault Sonic!!, I told you not to send them out there!!!, Tails would've still been alive if You hadn't went near the Haunted Forest!!!" Shadow shouts at Sonic who looks down...and then Amy pushes Shadow back..."Hey...Calm down...You're being so Hard on him and It's not his fault..." Amy says before Silver looks at Shadow..."This is so...Unfair, How are we going to Defeat this Monster?!" Silver asks in frustration before looking at Espio who looks away...and Blaze shakes her head..."Tails...Why Him..." Blaze says crying with tears trailing to her cheeks...and then Rogue looks down "Poor Fox Boy...If Only you listened to Shadow Sonic...Not Get them on a Date...Then Tails would've been alive You Idiot!!, This is Your FAULT!!!" Rogue scolds Sonic before looking at Blaze who is pushing Rogue back..."Don't Take it out on Sonic...Amy said It wasn't even his fault!" Blaze says before Sonic shakes in anger..."He's gonna pay...He's gonna pay!!" Sonic says in tears hitting the wall "This...This is so Wrong!!" Sonic says making a crack on the wall with angry tears on his cheeks...Shadow then looks at Sonic..."Sonic...I'm sorry about Tails." Shadow says eventually although reluctantly..."I cannot believe this." Silver says before they go into the bed room...Sonic then kneels on his bed hitting it..."AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sonic shouts jumping out of the bed and going into a room and throws the Table on the ground...then Throws the Chair out the window..."Tails!!" Sonic shouts in rage before Amy hears the noise and goes to see an Enraged Sonic..."Sonic...Getting Angry and Breaking Things isn't going to bring Tails back...It's not your fault." Amy says before Sonic looks at her angry "I should've listened to Shadow..." Sonic says before Amy places her hand on his left Shoulder..."Tails is in a better place now...Don't let his Death be in vain." Amy says before Sonic's Tears tearing down his cheeks he wipes them off..."I hate This...Why Tails?!?, That Monster...That Monster Killed Him!!" Sonic sobs angrily pointing at the Forest..."He KILLED HIM!!!" Sonic sobs before looking on the ground tears dripping to the ground..."Hey Sonic..." Amy says hugging him from behind and then Sonic runs out of his grip...and then goes into the forest..."HEY SONIC, REVENGE ISN'T GOING TO BRING HIM BACK!!!" Amy shouts looking at Sonic speeding into the forest...and then Sonic looks around and sees Tails dead body..."Tails..." Sonic says before shaking in rage..."WHERE ARE YOU!!, YOU DEMON?!? COME OUT AND FACE ME!!!" Sonic shouts before Sonic.EXE laughs at him "You're mad because I killed Tails huh?" Sonic.EXE asks before Sonic clenches his fist in rage...and He punches Sonic.EXE but he teleports and then Punches again but He teleports..."Listen...You're not going to get me by being blinded with Rage." Sonic.EXE says before Sonic kneels down in rage...and starts glowing a Dark Blue aura and Skin...and He growls at Sonic.EXE as his pupils lose their green dots...and He charges at Sonic.EXE "WHAT IS THIS?!?!" The Evil Hedgehog asks in fear before the Dark Sonic kicks him into the Air and punches him in all directions and smashes him to the ground...and Sonic.EXE laughs "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!, Oh Man...I haven't felt this Pain in years!!" Sonic.EXE laughs before the Dark Sonic grabs his throat..."That's Right...Avenge your dead friend over there." Sonic.EXE says before Dark Sonic growls at him and throws him to the tree..."YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!" Dark Sonic says reverting to his Blue Base Form...and then He speeds and punches Sonic.EXE quickly that he didn't have time to teleport...and then he kneels on top of him "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!" Sonic shouts in anger before punching Sonic.EXE but he catches his fist and scratches his right cheek...it bleeds from the 3 scratch marks..."AHHH!!!" Sonic shouts before growling at Sonic.EXE "YOU BASTARD!!" Sonic shouts before punching him but He Teleports..."I'll play with you Later If you don't mind..." Sonic.EXE says before the Evil Hedgehog teleports into the bushes...and then Sonic pants in anger..."GET BACK HERE!!!" Sonic shouts before looking left and right with no Sign of Sonic.EXE and he runs back to the house...and goes into the Bedroom...then Lays on his bed..."I can't believe it...Tails is dead...That Demon is going to pay..." Sonic says before he catches Amy hugging him "Hi Sonic..." Amy says before Sonic pushes her away "HEY NO I DON'T WANNA DATE YOU GO AWAY!" Sonic shouts before quickly falling asleep and then Amy looks down "Fine..." Amy whines before falling asleep on her bed...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Sonic wakes up in his bed and sees Cream wake up crying..."Hey...Are you alright?" Sonic asks before Cream looks at Sonic..."But...Tails...He's dead." She sobs before Sonic looks at her "We'll bring her back alright?" Sonic asks before looking at her...and then Sonic looks at the sun...before Speeding into the forest...with No Sonic.EXE it seems that Sonic.EXE only comes out in the night time...and then Sonic looks at Cream..."Cream...What's going on with you?" Sonic asks before Cream looks at Sonic..."I...I miss Tails...Tails is gone." Cream cries before Sonic hugs her..."It's Alright..." Sonic says before going back in the room and Amy takes Cream back to her room "So...You like Tails?" Amy asks before Cream looks at her and nods "Yes..." Cream says before Amy looks at her "I'm sorry...about him." Amy says before Cream sobs even more but Amy hugs her...Sonic then continues to go in the forest and Picks up a 7'5 Branch and hits It on the ground to make sure It's hard...and then grabs a 5'8 Stone...and puts the Branch on his back and the 5'8 Stone in a Bag he probably grabbed...in there...and straps the Pouch over his shoulder...and sits down looking down on the ground then He grabs the Chaos Emeralds by going inside Amy gives him a white bag...and ties it around his arm It hurts his arm a little bit...as the Chaos Emeralds are medium and heavy...Sonic sits on the log in the Former Camp Fire...and then he waits before It is night time and Suddenly Sonic is teleported to a Hellish Green hill...and as he moves forward there are Dead Animals bleeding from the trees...some are Impaled by a Sharp Metal Stick...then Sonic still having his equipment grabs his arm...but Takes the pain as he moves forward...and Sonic.EXE teleports in front of him..."Hello, Blue Hedgehog..." Sonic.EXE says before Sonic growls at him...and punches him but Sonic.EXE teleports behind him dodging the punch..."You're too...Weak." Sonic.EXE says before Sonic growls at him and punches him but He dodges the punch and scratches his left cheek "AHHH!!" Sonic shouts before kneeing Sonic.EXE making him puke blood...and he kneels and he wipes his blood..."That was a Good Shot." Sonic.EXE says before flying towards Sonic and Then he runs at the Flying Evil Hedgehog and punches it knocking him down..."AHHH!!!, My Powers are not working properly!" Sonic.EXE says before Sonic punches him but He teleports away...and Teleports him back to the Forest...with all his friends...Sonic then goes inside the House...and sees the door is fixed...and Shadow and Knuckles leaning on the walls..."We got to figure out how to defeat this Monster." Knuckles says before Shadow looks at him "Well Sonic?, Are we going to do It? We got to try hurting This Monster..." Shadow says before Sonic nods...and lays on the couch...Knuckles and Shadow rushes out the door..."They are so gonna get theirselves killed." Sonic says worried before Knuckles and Shadow go into the woods...and the moon shining..."Now Where is the Demon?" Knuckles asks looking left and right then the Evil Hedgehog glows opening his red Eyes...shining at him then Knuckles looks back nothing was there...and then Shadow looks around with his back with Knuckle's..."Alright...I think he heard us." Shadow says before Knuckles looks behind him and the Evil Hedgehog lunges at him "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" The Evil Hedgehog laughs before tackling Knuckles and Making him bleed from the Stomach...and He eventually dies..."KNUCKLES!!!" Shadow shouts before looking for the Demon but he is out of sight... 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiream is better than The Weak Pairing names like Tailream, Taileam, Tailsream...Tailseam or Taileam sounds stupid, Tailream sounds absolutely Terrible...Taiream sounds perfect!, Okay...Also Tails is Yellow or Orange...In Sonic Colors he was Yellow but Besides that is Orange...


	3. Shadow vs Sonic.EXE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Shadow will fight Sonic.EXE but Fortunately he survives and there will be a Third Round between Sonic vs Sonic.EXE or there will be another round Shadow fighting Sonic.EXE then survives again...but In this They will explain what would happens if Sonic defeated and Kills Sonic.EXE.

Shadow looks at Knuckles slashed Stomach and Scratched Left eye with three blood marks...and then Looks behind him in anger..."WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Shadow asks before he looks around two Flamming Red fiery eyes glow at him and walks slowly at Shadow..."Hello There...Shadow!" Sonic.EXE says before Shadow looks at him "Sonic? What happened to you?, WAIT A SECOND!!!, You're not Sonic...SONIC IS A GOOD GUY!!!...LISTEN HERE IF SONIC FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS HE WILL KILL YOU!!!, SONIC WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!" Shadow declares before Sonic.EXE shrugs "Perhaps...If He uses all his Strength meaning 100% of his Power to Kill me...That is true, But So Far He has been holding back and using a fair 30% of his Strength..." Sonic.EXE says before teleporting Shadow to a burning Angel Island which causes him to look around and Angel Island is burning with trees starting to lose It's leaves and the Ground is now orange...then Sonic.EXE looks at Shadow...Shadow punches Sonic.EXE but He dodges and kicks Shadow into the air but Shadow reverts himself by flying towards Sonic.EXE who flies towards him in retaliation...and they clash Sonic.EXE kicks Shadow but He grabs his leg and throws him to the ground but Sonic.EXE scratches Shadow's right arm pulling him down by digging his claws deep into his right arm...and then Shadow manages to pull away although it spills blood in the progress...then Shadow attempts to pull out a Chaos Emeralds but he checks himself and He's completely empty..."DAMN IT!, Sonic must've used them..." Shadow says before teleporting at Sonic.EXE who teleports behind him..."Looking for the Chaos Emeralds?, Sonic has them and He needs them more than you to reach his Super Hedgehog form." Sonic.EXE says before flying at Shadow and biting his right arm making the wood taller and more bloody...then Shadow holds his right arm wound..."I will take your soul...But I have other plans so I'll bring you back to the Forest." Sonic.EXE says before he raises his hands teleporting Shadow back to the Woods and he runs back to the Cabin...and then Sonic greets him but notices someone is missing "Shadow where's Knuckles?" Sonic asks worryingly then Shadow looks down "He's...He's dead." Shadow says that causes Sonic to gasp and kneel down..."No...Not Again!!, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Another Friend Dead!!!...That Monster is going to PAY!!" Sonic shouts before Shadow looks at Sonic's Right Arm wrapped with a White Cloth tied around his arm like a bag...holding some heavy items..."Are you planning to use the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asks before Sonic nods then He notices Sonic's Brown Pouch over the left side of his shoulder crossed to his right..."What's in that Bag?" Shadow asks before Sonic glares at him "a 7'5 Branch that's really hard and a 5'8 Sized Rock that is also Really hard." Sonic says before going into the Room with Shadow to see a Profile of Sonic.EXE Amy, Cream and Silver run and sits on the couch "We did." Cream says before Silver looks at her "What the Bunny said." Silver says pointing at Cream the Bunny...and then Sonic looks at the white sheet profile...

* * *

 

_- ~~ **Evil** ~~Sonic.EXE Status: Alive_

_Height: 3'3 cm (Like Sonic)_

_Weight_ _: 77 kg (Like Sonic)_

_Fur: Blue_

_Skin: Peach_

_Eyes: Black Sclera with Red Pupils_

_Equipment: Speed Sneakers, White Blooded Gloves, Claws_

_Teeth: Sharp blooded White Teeth_

_Weaknesses: 7'5 Branch, 5'8 Stone, Super Fast Punches also Knees Super Hedgehogs, Chaos Emeralds, Swords, Tranquilizer bullets and Darts, Water...Chaos Techniques: Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast...Hedgehog's Ball Form..._

_Defeatable: Yes_

_If Defeated?: Whoever is killed by him is brought back to life..._

Sonic then gasps at the If Defeated with a question mark description...that clearly says anyone who was killed will be revived..."That means if We kill the Evil Hedgehog...Tails and Knuckles will come back!" Shadow says in excitement and Sonic looks at his weaknesses "Thank God I brought his weaknesses." Sonic says before Amy runs off in the forest "I will kill the Hedgehog...For Tails!" Amy says in a dark tone before Shadow looks at her "He's really strong tho...You're not invincible!" Amy says before she runs into the woods "AMY!!!" Shadow shouts before she ignores him and continues to run off...finally landing to the forest..."Now Where is this Evil Hedgehog?" Amy asks before the Blue Evil Hedgehog glows with Shining Red light on his pupils...and as Amy turns around she looks at her hammer completely destroyed...then drops it as she turns around to see nothing but then the Evil Hedgehog teleports in front of her..."Oh Miss Rose...You have been a bad bad Girl." Sonic.EXE says before Amy steps back then she runs but Sonic.EXE grabs her leg she scratches the ground as she is dragged by Sonic.EXE to the woods...and She kicks Sonic.EXE away before getting up and then looks left and right...the Evil Hedgehog Roars at her while laughing "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" The Evil Hedgehog Shouts before laughing and biting Amy's mouth her blood splattering on the Trees then Amy touches her mouth before crawling away..."AHH...Someone...HELP ME!!" Amy shouts before Sonic.EXE walks slowly and grabs her foot before dragging her into the Bushes she scratches the ground but more blood splatters as Sonic.EXE raises his claw before slashing her face...Killing her...Shadow hears a scream and runs to the woods...then Sonic gasps...Shadow goes into the woods to find a Lifeless Corpse of Amy..."Amy too?" Shadow asks before the Evil Hedgehog appears in front of him "You're not going to get away with this Sonic.EXE!!!" Shadow shouts before Sonic.EXE laughs "You actually got my name Right..." Sonic.EXE says before Sonic joins the fight teleporting into the Green Hill...and Sonic.EXE giggles before Shadow charges at Sonic.EXE punching him and he glares at Sonic "SONIC!!, THE EMERALDS QUICK!!!" Shadow shouts raising out his hand "No!!, I'll do it." Sonic says before closing his eyes..."CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Sonic shouts causing the Chaos Emeralds to glow inverting the colors before reverting causing Sonic.EXE to freeze and Shadow punches Sonic.EXE hurting him as Sonic follows up with a Roundhouse The Two Pummel him before Sonic disables Chaos Control causing Sonic.EXE to fly back in the ground...and he gets up laughing..."Very Strong Opponents." Sonic.EXE laughs before Teleporting Sonic back to the forest..."Now...I prefer 1 v 1 here." Sonic.EXE says before flying at Shadow as He punches Sonic.EXE but he dodges and Shadow knees him which causes Sonic.EXE to act shock and puke blood..."AHHH!!!, KNEES MY ONLY WEAKNESS!!!!" Sonic.EXE says before Shadow grabs a Sword stabbing Sonic.EXE's right arm "RAAAAAAAH!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Shadow pulls out a Tranquilize pistol and fires a Dart on Sonic.EXE's left temple of his head...causing him to feel a bit sleepy but he pulls it out cancelling the effects...but Shadow grabs a Bucket of Water chugging it down Sonic.EXE's face...making him gargle but Sonic.EXE growls and pierces his claw on left arm deep causing him to pull his hand away...and Shadow knees him away...then Sonic.EXE is now blooded on the left temple, Right arm and stomach Stomach..."Ahh...My Weaknesses!" Sonic.EXE says before teleporting away..."DAMN IT!" Shadow says before he arrives back in the forest area...meeting with Sonic."Hey Shadow Did you get him?" Sonic asks before Shadow shakes his head "He got freaking away!!" Shadow says before they go inside...Cream is now crying again..."No...MISS AMY!!!" Cream cries before Shadow goes to wipe her tears..."Poor Girl...She lost Tails, Now her motherly figure Amy." Sonic says before Shadow looks at Sonic "More like an Aunt." Shadow says before Sonic looks at him "Fine Older Sister." Sonic says before Shadow comforts Cream by hugging her..."It's okay you little bunny." Shadow says before Sonic growls...The Evil hedgehog Killed Tails then Knuckles now Amy...Although He didn't really care about her to begin with..."YOU'LL PAY!!!" Sonic shouts before Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Cream and Shadow go to their beds sleeping..."I will Finish you!" Sonic says raising his fist but holds his white cloth like bag tied around his right arm..."These Emeralds are heavy!" Sonic says before falling asleep... 

* * *

 

_The Next Day..._

Sonic wakes up to see Shadow woken up too..."Alright...Shadow what's the plan?" Sonic asks before Shadow looks at him "We need you to face him...Defeat him, Catch him off guard...and Then Kill him Bring back all our friends...and live ~~**happily**~~ I mean Have a good time." Shadow says before Sonic nods...and Cream is still crying after losing her Sister Figure Amy..."Cream...We'll get Your Tails back." Shadow says looking at her crying face which turns into a hopeful smile...Sonic looks at the shining morning at 2:30 AM...and looks at the Woods No Sonic.EXE..."It looks like he comes out at Night." Sonic says before walking further into the forest to reach a wide area...with trees further away from them..."Well I guess this is a perfect Area for our final battle..." Sonic says before Shadow calls for him but can't hear..."I better be ready." Sonic says before sitting on a log..."I cannot believe this monster goes out killing my friends at Night 3:00 AM...Sonic then glares at where Sonic.EXE would appear..."Cannot believe this is happening, I am going to Defeat this Demon and Finish him...For Tails, Knuckles and Amy...Even though I hate her!!" Sonic says before he falls asleep sleeping on the log...and then he hears a Laugh..."HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Sonic.EXE laughs before jumping out of the bush..."Hmm...He's not here." Sonic.EXE says before walking down the path to see a Sleeping Sonic...he walks over to him and pokes him but before he does Sonic headbutts the Evil Hedgehog...making his forehead bleed even more leaking..."AHHHH!!!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic knees him and tackling him then Sonic.EXE scratches Sonic's Right Cheek knocking him off Sonic.EXE grabs Sonic's neck with both hands but Sonic bites his hand..."AHHHHH!!, MY HAND IS NOT A ICE CLOUD!!!" Sonic.EXE whines before Sonic kicks him off...Sonic.EXE looks at his left hand bleeding with a bloody bite mark...Sonic and Sonic.EXE then have a Hand to Hand combat match where Sonic has the advantage..."I am Only using 58% of my powers..." Sonic says before Sonic.EXE chuckles "Well I'm using 79% of my Power..." Sonic.EXE says before Sonic knees Sonic.EXE before punching him away and Sonic.EXE glares at him with a menacing smile "But You're about to make me use 85% of my true power!!" Sonic.EXE says as he charges up with a Deep Dark Scream..."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts his voice starting to become distorted and cracked before Sonic glares at him, Sonic.EXE starts bleeding with his wounds deeper and his Eyes glow a slightly larger portion of his pupils while keeping the Black Sclera then He flies at Light Speed but Sonic speed punches him knocking him down..."AHHH!!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic punches him but Sonic.EXE teleports and sweep Kicks Sonic's legs causing him to swing his legs upwards and falling on his back bouncing...once before he sees Sonic.EXE growl at him "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic rolls away quickly and knees Sonic.EXE in light speed..."AHH!!! I DEAL WITH YOU LATER YOU GODDAMN ANNOYING HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before teleporting away...and then Sonic pants before speeding back to the house..."Hey Sonic...Did you kill him?" Shadow asks before Sonic shakes his head "No...He powered up to 79% but he powered down to 58% of his true power...while I was using 58% of my Strength." Sonic says before Shadow looks at him...The Two run back to the room seeing a Fallen Asleep Cream bunny...and they go to their bed as well...Sonic looks at the Empty Tails and Knuckles bed...and sighs...before clenching his fists..."GRRRR!!!" Sonic growls before falling asleep alongside Shadow...Silver and Blaze sleep on their bed as well...The Quintuple group fall asleep...with Sonic.EXE's laughter in the moon "HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Sonic.EXE laughs before his face disappears from the moon...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah What happens after Sonic.EXE is killed will be explains at Chapter 5 because I don't have time to put it in 4...Because Chapter 4 Will have Cream dying Okay no We need Cream to have a happy ending with Tails...So Amy...Because I always wanted Sonic Team to kill Amy off She's nothing but Annoying...Eventually There will be a Epic Final Battle between Sonic and Sonic.EXE but that would be Round 5...or 6...Depending how many times Sonic gets Enraged.


	4. Cream's Memories of her and Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cream's Memories and Flashback with her Love Tails...To Honor that She misses him...and Next Chapter will explain How Sonic.EXE Revive the Victims after he dies...Shadow will ask how Sonic.EXE dies and everybody is revived but Sonic will answer I don't know...Cream will hug Tails in their Reunion while crying and He comforts her by lifting her Chin up and Kissing her again I don't care if I'm spoiling.

- _Morning at the Cabin 3:00 AM in the bedroom_

Sonic wakes up and looks at Shadow who is still sleeping then sighs..."Oh my God!, SHADOW!" Sonic whispers then he doesn't hear him so Sonic grabs a Bat on his bed and whacks him in the chest...he still doesn't wake up so Sonic lifts up his ear "SHADOW IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I WILL SUPER HEDGEHOG SONIC YOUR _**~~A**~~**_ TO HELL!! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!??! AND I'LL TELL SONIC.EXE TO GRAB YOU KILL YOU AND BURN YOUR ~~_**F#CKING**_~~ BODY!!!" Sonic threatens which causes Shadow to open his eyes in fear and rush to the corner shivering "Oh my god no...Not Sonic.EXE please don't bring him here." Shadow says before Sonic starts laughing "Heh heh Heh...Good you're awake." Sonic says before Shadow looks at him "WHAT THE ~~**_F*CK_** ~~SONIC?!" Shadow asks before Sonic slaps him "Don't Question it..." Sonic says before Silver, Blaze and Cream are fast asleep but Cream soon wakes up in tears..."Tails...Why did you have to leave me??" Cream sobs before Sonic and Shadow look at each other "I think we should leave the room..." Shadow suggested before Sonic and Shadow speed into the couch and looks at the weaknesses..."Thank God these weaknesses actually worked!" Shadow says before Sonic looks at him "Yeah...Otherwise We would've been dead as well." Sonic says before Shadow looks at the profile sheet "If Defeated Anyone he has killed will be brought back to life..." Shadow reads before Sonic nods "I know That's Why we need to kill him." Sonic says agreeing to Shadow...

_Cream's Memories_

_Cream chases after Tails trying to catch up but gets tired as she kneels down panting with her arms on the ground..."Wait...Wait up...Tails..." Cream says panting before Tails looks at her sorry and kneels beside her with his hand out "I could try going slower if you want." Tails says before She grabs his hand smiles "Thanks Tails..." Cream says before Tails smiles back..._

_Tails repairs his cracked X-Tornado plain and Cream walks towards him with her hands behind her back..."Hey Tails...What happened to your plane?" Cream asks before Tails looks at her sad "I crashed it I mean Eggman shot a missile at it when We were fighting..." Tails replies before Cream looks at him sorry "Oh...Too bad, But you can fix it right?" Cream asks before Tails looks at her "Yeah..." Tails says with a sad smile..._

_Cream holds Tails's hand while sitting on the campfire..."I...I'm in Love with you Tails." Cream confesses before Tails blushes "I I have feelings for you too Cream." Tails says before Cream smiles and they kiss..._

Cream starts sobbing with all those memories tears trailing down her face...and Shadow looks at the room before looking down sad..."Oh man...Tails...She loved him." Shadow says before Sonic looks away "Yeah...She really did." Sonic says before Shadow and Sonic stare back at the Profile sheet..."How the Hell does Killing Sonic.EXE bring back all the ones he killed?" Shadow asks before Sonic shrugs "I don't know!" Sonic says before Shadow and Sonic run out the door..."Where is that Beast?" Shadow asks looking at the Sun Sonic runs with Shadow...at wind speed Shadow pulls back going back to the Cabin and Sonic nods before speeding ahead past the Wide Area...to a Wider Area with 10 Trees afar...Sonic sees no logs to sit on...and then He shakes his head "I'm not doing this again." Sonic says before speeding back to the Cabin...and Sonic sees Shadow hugging Cream..."Shadow? What happened with Cream?" Sonic asks before Shadow looks at him "This Bunny had memories of her and Tails spending bond time together." Shadow says before Sonic looks at her "It's alright Cream Tails and you will be back together soon Alright?" Sonic reassures before Cream looks down "But My Tails is dead..." Cream says before Shadow nods "It's Alright We'll bring Tails back." Shadow says before Sonic looks at Cream "It's going to be fine..." Sonic says before Shadow hugs Cream...Sonic then runs to the Food Room...there is a Pack featuring 15 Chili Dogs...and He licks his mouth..."YUMMY CHILI DOGS!!!" Sonic shouts in Obsession tearing the Pack box and eating all the Chili Hot Dogs...but puts Sugar on all of them...So His Eyes swirl and he goes crazy..."HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Sonic shouts before shaking his head "CHILI DOGS!!!" Sonic shouts before Shadow lets go of Cream "hmm?, Sonic?!" Shadow asks before looking at a Crazy Sonic running quickly in a Circle yelling Chili Dogs over and over again..."CHILI DOGS!, CHILI DOGS!, CHILI DOGS!!!" Sonic shouts grabbing Shadow's arm "GIVE ME CHILI DOGS!!!!" Sonic shouts before Shadow punches Sonic knocking him out...and then Sonic gets back into his senses..."What happened to me Shadow?" Sonic asks before Shadow enters a Wrath of Rage "YOU F*CKING WENT CRAZY ALL BECAUSE YOU ATE 15 SUGAR COATED CHILI DOGS YOU INSANE SON OF A ~~_**B*TCH!!!**_~~ " Shadow shouts before Sonic looks at him holding his head..."Oh my Goodness I'm crazy." Sonic says before Shadow slaps him hard "You damn Sure are!!" Shadow shouts before Sonic glares at him...and then Sonic looks at shadow "Why do you keep calling Cream a bunny?" Sonic asks before Shadow looks at him "Because She's a Baby or Kid Rabbit...Rabbits have longer ears along with a Taller body...Bunnies have short ears and she has a small cute body...Her Ears look like two pony tails honestly." Shadow says before Sonic glares at him "They're not hair...tho." Sonic says before Shadow glares at him "Well Your Spikes look like Goku's Hair." Shadow says before Sonic angrily glares at him "I DON'T HAVE HAIR NEITHER DOES ANY OF US!!!" Sonic shouts before looking at the Chili dogs and Shadow runs to it blocking it "No Don't You dare plan to sprinkle Sugar and Salt on it..." Shadow warns before he is shoved out of the way Sonic grabs 5 Chili Dogs before shoving it into his mouth...and licks his mouth..."CHILI DOGS ARE THE BEST YOU KNOW?" Sonic says before Shadow wipes his forehead "That was way too close." Shadow says before Sonic grabs a Pile of Sugar...and adds it but Shadow freaks out and knocks the Sugar out of his hand "NO!!, NOT THE SUGAR!" Shadow shouts before shoving the rest of the Chili Dogs and hiding it behind a Cupboard..."Aww..." Sonic groans before Shadow carries him and throws him down on the bed...Shadow sees Cream depressed with tears...

_Cream's Memories of Tails..._

_Sonic pushes Tails towards Cream..."I don't wanna talk to Cream." Tails says before Sonic smirks and pushes him..._

_Tails sits beside Cream looking at her "I-I have feelings for y-you too Cream." Tails says blushing before Cream nuzzles into Tails's chest..._

_Tails flies his X-Tornado plan trying to catch Eggman but he fires a Missile which explodes so Tails pushes Cream off "Cream Go!" Tails says before She raises her hand "TAILS!!" Cream shouts before Sonic catches her "We've got to leave Tails but He'll be fine..." Sonic says before zooming into a Large Forest...Tails closes his eyes._

_Cream gives Tails a hearted bracelet "What does it do?" Tails asks before Cream looks at him "It's to remember me and wish good luck." Cream replies..._

_Cream wakes up looking at Tails tickling her ear "Stop It Tails..." Cream says before Tails smiles at her..."Sorry." Tails says before looking at her..._

_Sonic shoves Tails onto the bed...and Knuckles chuckles "Go Wake her up so You can date her." Knuckles says before Sonic chuckles..._

_Sonic chuckles at Blushing Tails "Listen if You like her go Talk to her..." Sonic says before looking at Tails "Okay...Sonic but Just to let you know I didn't want to do this!" Tails whines before Sonic smirks and pushes Tails which causes him to act shock "HEY!" Tails shouts before Sonic keeps pushing him "Okay That's It You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike Her Go ahead Talk to your Girl!" Sonic says before Tails glares at Sonic "I hate you Sonic." Tails says before Sonic smirks..._

Cream tears up...Drips trailing down her cheeks...before She covers her eyes sobbing and Shadow comforts her by holding her shoulders...Cream looks down "But...My Tails is dead." Cream sobs before Shadow looks at her "We'll bring Your Tails (Tails the Fox) Back." Shadow says before looking at her "You Little Bunny will be with the Smart Little Fox soon..." Shadow says before Sonic speeds in "Cute Little Bunny That is." Sonic says before Shadow glares at him "SHUT UP SONIC!" Shadow shouts before Sonic disappears..."Pretty Bunny." Sonic says coming back Shadow stumbles back "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!??!" Shadow asks before Sonic smirks "Heh Heh." Sonic says before Cream falls asleep..."Sonic...She really misses Tails." Shadow says before Sonic smirks "Of Course They Were in lo-lovey dovey...Ha Ha." Sonic says before Shadow notices something about Sonic "Sonic Did You Drink something?, You seem Drunk and Hallucinating." Shadow says before Sonic shakes his head "A Little Beer won't do any harm will it?" Sonic chuckles before Shadow slaps him making him spit out the beer liquid from his mouth and Sonic shakes his head "What?" Sonic asks before Shadow glares at him "You drunk some beer and went crazy." Shadow says before Sonic clenches his hand on his head..."Ow..." Sonic says before Shadow looks at Sonic "Sonic...Cream really misses Tails." Shadow says before Sonic glares at him "Yeah...Because She liked him." Sonic says before Shadow looks left and right quickly "What?, Why didn't she say anything before?" Shadow asks before Sonic disappointingly stares at Shadow "It takes time to be in a relationship with someone Shadow you idiot." Sonic says before Shadow stares at Sonic..."How do you even know about this Love stuff If you don't even love Amy?!" Shadow asks before Sonic glares at him "Shadow you are annoying me right now...YOU CAN KNOW LOVE WITHOUT BEING IN LOVE!!!, EVER HEARD OF BEING HOSTILE WITHOUT ANGER!??" Sonic asks before Shadow glares at him "Alright Okay...Jeez Stop Yelling." Shadow says before Silver clenches his head "Guys I'm trying to sleep Can You guys not?!" Silver asks before Blaze grabs Silver's shoulders..."Hey Silver Jeez..." Blaze says before Silver blushes..."I'll sleep with you okay?" Blaze asks annoyed before Silver turns his head away..."Whatever." Silver says before sleeping...in his bed...and then Shadow glares at Sonic..."Sonic Don't Yell alright?" Shadow asks before Sonic nods "Fine..." Sonic says before Cream runs out of the sleeping room and hugs him "Sonic...I want Tails back!!" Cream sobs before Sonic looks at him..."Don't Worry You Little Bunny...I'll bring Tails back." Sonic says before letting go of Cream..."Freak!!" Sonic shouts before Shadow rolls his eyes before Shadow sleeps in his bed while Sonic in his...After hearing another noise Shadow, Sonic and Cream both wake up...Sonic goes out the camping building to head outside..."SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOING TO THE FOREST YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP THAT MONSTROSITY?!?" Shadow asks before Sonic looks at him "I have to try...and I know I can defeat him." Sonic says before running at God Speeding again towards the Forest...Sonic sees more blood writings in the Tree..."You...let him...die." Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic looks behind him..."NO!!, I DIDN'T...YOU KILLED HIM...YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!" Sonic shouts in rage before Sonic.EXE shows himself with his blooded Claws and his Red Black Sclera Eyes..."You'll see...When They die...WHEN ALL YOUR FRIENDS DIE WITHOUT YOUR HELP!!, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Sonic.EXE laughs before charging at Sonic...Sonic grabs a Stick and smashes it against Sonic.EXE's Left Temple causing him to smash the ground..."HA NICE STRIKE BUT YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN LUCKY SHOTS TO DEFEAT ME!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic spin-dashes then speeds at Sonic.EXE in a Ball but Sonic.EXE flies upwards then Sonic jumps in his ball form and smashes Sonic.EXE into the ground..."OH YOU ANNOYING INSECT MORTAL!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before Sonic glares at him "YOU SADISTIC TORTURE DEMON!!" Sonic shouts back before the Two tackle each other rolling on the ground separately...Sonic then grabs Sonic.EXE's Blue Quills and smashes his face against the ground causing it to bleed..."GAH!!, YOU F*CKING HEDGEHOG!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before clawing Sonic's right arm..."AGH!!!" Sonic shouts before headbutting the Demon causing it to bleed as well...Sonic and Sonic.EXE then strike each other at the same time...with Sonic.EXE slashing Sonic's Right arm again splattering more blood while Sonic smacks Sonic.EXE's right temple with the Stone causing both to bleed...the two fly back both on the ground..."You sure know how to keep up a Good Fight HEDGEHOG!" Sonic.EXE shouts angrily before Sonic closes his eyes and uses the chaos Emeralds to turn into a Super Hedgehog...Super Sonic and Sonic.EXE both float in the air before The Two start attacking each other both Warding off their serious injuries...Sonic.EXE gains the advantage and smacks Sonic on the ground losing his Emeralds but he puts the Emeralds back in his pouch..."IT IS OVER SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before slashing his claw at him but then a Black and Red Figure tackles Sonic.EXE..."SHADOW!!" Sonic shouts before Shadow punches Sonic.EXE causing him to bleed..."LET'S GO SONIC!!" Shadow shouts before grabbing Sonic's Arm and Speeding away with him..."YOU DAMN MORTALS!!!" Sonic.EXE shouts before kneeling punching the ground..."Who Cares anyways?, I'll kill them later." Sonic.EXE says before looking at the Forest Smiling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Cream is like the Cutest Character but I still don't know why Sega calls her Cream the Rabbit if She doesn't have long ears...like Cream the Rabbit = Inaccurate due to short ears and Baby Body
> 
> Cream the Bunny = Accurate due to short Ears and Baby like body...  
> Her name should be Cream the Bunny...She's a Bunny which is a Baby Rabbit...Honestly sucks hearing Cream the Rabbit as It sounds very wrong Cream the Bunny sounds cuter and It makes much more since calling her that...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the areas in order  
> First: Green Hill
> 
> Second: Forest Camping
> 
> Third: Sonic.Exe's hellish Green Hill
> 
> Fourth: Burning Angel Island


End file.
